


Elevator Ride

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Meeting, One Night Stand, Tumblr, Vacation, surprise, tumblr: the-stuttering-kiwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi





	Elevator Ride

It was an amazing trip to London, by far your best vacation ever, and the hotel you were staying at was particularly swanky.  You really needed this time away from home.

It was almost midnight by the time you wandered through the quiet lobby, but there was a low hum coming from the bar that told you many of the hotels guests were still pounding down drinks.

Once you reached the elevators you pressed the button for up and waited. You heard footsteps behind you, and hoped they wouldn’t be getting on with you, sometimes it can be awkward and since your room was on one of the highest levels, it could end up being a long ride.

The doors opened and you headed inside and groaned internally when the footsteps followed.

“What floor?” It was a man, and the voice sounded familiar.  Which was odd since anyone you would know happened to be on the other side of the Atlantic.

“14,” You mumbled, still trying to place the voice.

“Late night huh?” He asked lightly, an attempt at small talk.

“I like London at night, all the lights.”

“I forget how much I like it too when I am away filming.” 

Then it hit you, he’s freaking Tom Hiddleston.

You willed your eyes to look at him, but your awkwardness kept them firmly set on the carpet design.

“I bet you are away from home more than not,” You replied, hoping to god you didn’t stutter. 

The elevator continued to climb each floor as you and Tom fell into a comfortable conversation.

Comfortable until the elevator came to  a shuttering halt between floors nine and ten.

“Oh fuck.” You said as the emergency button began to flash, and the intercom blared.

“Is anyone in there?” A male's voice asked.

Tom pushed the button to reply, “Yes, two of us.”

“Don’t worry, we will have you out of there as soon as we can.”

Hitting the button again, Tom murmured a reply.

You started to shake, not because of claustrophobia but because even though you wished for the elevator ride with Tom Hiddleston to never end, you also were so anxious that you could probably climb out that top, But you had seen too many action/horror movies to actually do that.

“I guess we are stuck in here for a while,” He said, running his fingers through his hair.

“I guess so.” Your eyes flicked upward and caught his blue ones, and you felt your cheeks flush, “So what were we talking about before we were rudely interrupted?”

“I don’t remember.” He laughed.

“Do you have any filming coming up?”

“Yes, actually, heading to Hawaii in a couple weeks for King Kong.”

“Hopefully, you get a chance to explore some, I’ve never been, but it would be awesome to check out the volcanoes.”

“I hope so too, I am excited about it.”

He asked you about where you were from and edged around the personal questions, finally asking why a single girl would vacation in a foreign city alone.

“I just needed some time alone, to clear my head. Maybe meet a nice English boy, who would whisk me off my feet and maybe I wouldn’t go home.” You laughed.

“And how have you done in that endeavor?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“About as well as I do home.”

“So, well then?”

You burst out laughing, “I think you missed a “not so” in there.”

“I can’t believe that.”

“You are kind to say so.”

“I mean it.” He seemed sincere, taking a few steps toward you causing your heart to race.

“Thanks.”  Did you really have to sound that breathless?

“Would you object if I wanted to kiss you?” He asked quietly.

Your clothes felt tight suddenly, and you heart felt like it was climbing in your throat, you were beyond speech so you could only nod.

It felt like your body was jolted with electricity from your lips that were now covered with his, all the way down to your toes.  His hands traveled up and down your arms slowly until one settled at your waist and the other got caught up in your hair.

Your tongue ran along his thin bottom lip, earning a moan from Tom as he opened his mouth and his tongue danced with yours. Your hands traveled to his hips and instinct made you pull him close, so your hips were pressed together.

It could have been an hour or 20 seconds, either way, it felt all to soon as the elevator came back to life and continued to your floor.

When the doors opened you reluctantly pulled away from him.

“I guess this is my stop.” You were breathless and flushed, and a warm swirling feeling was building low in your belly.

“Would you object if I said I wanted to join you in your room?” His eyes flashed and he had a smirk on his lips.

You bit your lip as you smiled at him, and after taking his hand, you led him down the hall to your room.


End file.
